


The Peace You Bring

by FirewhiskySoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Potion Mishap, idek what else to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirewhiskySoul/pseuds/FirewhiskySoul
Summary: When Lavender takes what she thought was an innocent Draught of Peace, she is instead transported to where her soulmate is. How will she cope when she realizes that she's moved years away, instead of miles?
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Regulus Black
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	The Peace You Bring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Frumpologist's whimsical pleasure (by which I mean she spun the Wheel of Complete Fuckery and this is what happened)
> 
> My prompts were: Regulus Black, Lavender Brown + Pollen/Potion
> 
> I'm not really into the pollen thing so I twisted the Potion part to suit MY fancy (take that Frump *blows raspberry*)

Lavender blinked stupidly at the potion bottle she held in one hand while her other blocked out the sudden stab of bright light. The seemingly innocent liquid within the glass twinkled back at her merrily, the bright white color catching the light. Though she had not moved on to Advanced Potions after receiving her OWL scores almost two years ago, even Lavender knew that the Draught of Peace was supposed to calm one down, not cause… _whatever_ had just happened.

When the blonde lowered her hand, her breath hitched when she saw that she was now outside, when she had been in the Hospital Wing just a moment ago. Even curiouser, the sun was now high in the sky, instead of setting near the horizon as she had seen outside the Hospital Wing windows. Lavender’s eyebrows knit together faintly as she spun in a slow circle, eyeing her surroundings in confusion.

It still _looked_ like Hogwarts, at least. The greenhouses were to her left, the castle in front of her, and yet… Something felt wrong. She had just decided to seek out her Head of House when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Her breath caught again, but for a completely different reason.

He was both the single most handsome young man Lavender had ever laid eyes on, and also someone she had never seen before. It compounded the feeling of wrongness, for the Gryffindor knew that she would have noticed someone like him before today, even if his robes _were_ trimmed in green. He was staring at her curiously. Something in her expression must have concerned him, for he snapped out of his motionlessness and moved toward her slowly. He kept his hands both casually displayed in plain sight to show he was unarmed.

“Are you okay?” he asked her softly, his silver eyes shining strangely. Lavender’s eyes caught on his Prefect pin when it winked in the sunlight, trying to dismiss his concern as him simply doing his duty. When she looked back up at him though, his mercurial eyes pierced straight through her, and she inexplicably began to cry.

“No,” she answered between two choked breaths. “I don’t…” The young man stepped up to her and grasped her shoulder gently. His touch lightened the panic gripping her chest, and she breathed in more fully. “I don’t understand what’s happening,” she finally whispered, tears still leaking from her eyes.

The young man slipped his hands lightly up to her cheeks, cupping them gently as his thumbs wiped her tears away. “It’s going to be ok,” he replied after a long moment. His voice was just as quiet as hers, and just as gentle as his hands. As Lavender’s breathing calmed, he leaned down until his forehead rested against hers. “My name is Regulus Black. Everything will be ok.”


End file.
